SunSet
by chachingmel123
Summary: In the final battle, Sokka discovers he is in fact a bender, but with it comes the uncovering of locked away memories that turn his life upside down. The clock is ticking and when it's up, not a single person will remember the name 'Sokka'. But, is it really that easy to walk away when your one of the reason's a 100-year-old war, ended?
1. Chapter 1

SunSet

Summary: In the final battle, Sokka discovers he is, in fact, a bender, but with it comes the uncovering of locked away memories that turn his life upside down. The clock is ticking and when it's up, not a single person will remember the name 'Sokka'. But, is it really that easy to walk away when your one of the reason's a 100-year-old war, ended?

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Enjoy!

"XY. Your mission will end on the day of Sozin Comet. A week later, your existence will be gone from the mind of everybody who has ever met you during the mission. We will come and pick you up, then."

"Yes sir"

Sokka, woke up in the middle of the night, sweating.

What was the hell was that?

And why did he think, it had something to do with him?

And then he saw the empty bed that Aang was supposed to be sleeping in.

Aang did not want to kill somebody so he ran away, nobody knows where to but everybody was praying that he would be back to face the fire lord.

Today was the day of Sozin Comet.

The attack on the Day of the Black Sun was a trap.

This was the only chance they had left.

All Fire Benders, including the Fire Lord, will be more powerful in these hours because of the Comet.

The deranged man of a Firelord was planning to use the comet to bust into places the Fire Nation haven't concurred yet and engulfed them all into a special fire.

Millions of people who had nothing to do with the war would die and the world would be concurred by a man calling himself 'The Phoenix King'.

So, before the Fire Nation could carry out the attack, they had to break through and Aang would have to return and kill the Firelord.

Everybody was nervous.

This was War and if they screwed this up, that was it for them.

He, himself, hadn't quite gotten over the fact that he had led a bunch of people to their deaths on the Day of the Black Sun.

What was an even bigger blow was that the Fire Lord had already been warned about the invasion and went into hiding so it was all for nothing?

What if his plan doesn't work?

What if Aang doesn't return?

What if he was leading everybody into another trap?

There was so much on his mind that he just wanted to run.

But he couldn't run.

So many people were counting on him.

So many people were counting on him with his jokes to lighten the mood and assure them that they could win if they die than their deaths wouldn't be in vain and would for a brighter future.

Knowing that the Avatar was on their son could only do so much.

Everybody had to believe that they would be able to protect their friend and family today.

So while his sister and the former Fire Prince rode on Appa, he with the blind girl and his kick-ass girlfriend, want by water to stop the Fire Nations airships from taking off.

But they were too late.

The airships took to the skies, their presence was terrifying.

But it didn't stop Toph though.

They were thrust into the air through earth bending and managed to land on one of the ships.

Toph was like a wrecking ball on the ship, she moved through the ship and nobody could stop her.

Watching her fight, Sokka got another vision.

Little Sokka stood in the middle of the room, he was dressed in neither Fire Nation or Water Tribe clothes.

"Again. Try to make sure none of them hit you!" Shouted a man.

Suddenly machines came out of the ground and started firing, he expertly dodged them, only for him to make a strange pose and the machine began to collapse into themselves.

However, there was a lot more where that came from, he quickly found out.

However, one of the bullets hit him and he hissed in pain.

However, it was only brief, his flesh started healing before his very eyes.

No matter how many bullets would hit, he would heal.

"SOKKA!" Yelled his girlfriend, Suki.

"Huh?" He said, suddenly he realized both Toph and Suki were at the control.

Was Toph done already?

Suddenly Suki pulled a lever and they dropped all the soldiers still on the ship off the ship and down the hatch into the sea.

Then they followed the Firelord personal airship.

However, they weren't fast enough to catch up to the man, the Firelord had already reached his first destination and started torching everything.

However, when they were all wondering how they could get down there, suddenly the Firelord ship went tumbling down and with his scope, he saw Aang take down the Fire Lordship.

He had come through!

Now it was his turn.

He looked at the mass of ship's behind them and his mind want to work.

Then he had a crazy idea.

"Suki. May I have the wheel?" he said.

"Be my guest?" She said as he took it.

"What are you doing?" Toph said, she hated flying because she couldn't really see.

"I'm going to crash this ship into all the ships behind us," He said, much their surprise.

"Wait. What?" Suki said, was he nuts?

"Don't talk, just run. We have to make it to the very top" He said, just then the firebenders on the other ships opened fire on the land below.

It was like hell had opened up, he was thankful that there was no one down there.

He took both Toph and Suki hands before trying to lead them to the top, he didn't know how he knows where he was going but all he know was that he was too young to die.

The ship started crashing into other ships and it began destroying itself, there was a huge explosion below him but he managed to hang on.

"Dad. Mom." He said, talking to a couple, the man looked a lot like him.

"Son. We know" Said, the woman "And we're proud."

"Even if you won't remember us for a couple of years" Said, the man. "Your report will be a lot of help to our race. Perhaps, you'll finally make some friends"

"Friends?" He said. "This has nothing to do with friendship. It's a mission. Nothing more or nothing less"

The man and wife looked at each other.

Sokka shook his head, where were all these flashes coming from?

Had somebody from the City of Ba sing se got to him and messed with his head?

He made his way onto the top of the Airship and began to run as the scene around them began to collapse.

However, Suki wasn't quick enough.

"SUKI!" He yelled, watching her go down.

However, moments later he heard. "I'M OKAY! JUST FINISH THE MISSION" from her, which gave him a sigh of relief.

However, what he had done wasn't enough, there was a ship or two left and but this ship wasn't going anywhere.

"Toph," He said, addressing the blind girl. "Metal bend the ship into this one and let it spiral into the others"

Suddenly Toph moved him aside and spat on her hands, which was unnecessary before Metal bending.

It was at that moment he realised something.

Why at 17, did he have the brains to not only be in a full-blown war but he was actually taking down a whole fleet of ships with only two people and succeeding?

Wasn't this a bit unbelievable?

Just a year ago, he was the protector of his Village while his dad was away but now look at him.

A firebender managed to get the roof to stop them and he took Toph and ran, however, something even more unbelievable happened.

The metal below his feet began to react and it shot to the sky, blocking the fire attack that was shot their way.

He looked at Toph and she looks equally as stunned.

"You didn't do that, did you?" He said.

She shook her head.

But then the titling of the ship forced them off the ship without them realizing.

The metal chased after them and he tried to grab it but it was too late.

He slammed into a piece of metal and his leg bent a weird way but he had no time to care about it because he was too busy trying to save Toph from plummeting to her death.

The only thing keeping her from death was his arms that she had grabbed.

Two firebenders suddenly appeared from both sides.

He tried to think fast but just as he tried to think of a way out, the metal underneath both soldiers buckled and they both plummeted to their deaths.

Now, he had to admit it, in this current situation, there was no way Toph could have done that.

But this wasn't supposed to happen!

Toph was supposed to be the one who invited metal bending so what was this?

He never received a single lesson from her and yet, he could metal bend!

Just like in his first vision.

Wait.

Did that mean it was real?

However, before he could maul over the shocking discovery, he was suddenly surrounded by Firebenders the same ship.

If he really could Metal bend than...

However, just as he wanted to try the soldiers ran away, he was confused until something almost flattened him and Toph was thrown onto a safer surface on the ship.

"What happened?" Toph said.

"It's Suki," He said, he saw Suki riding a small ship.

That's his girlfriend!

And that's when they all saw the light show, orange and blue clashed together in the distance and it seemed the orange was consuming the blue until there was only a spark left.

But just when it was about to be snuffed out, the blue burst out and overtook the orange until there was only blue left.

It was a beautiful sight and you could tell something amazing was going on.

He hopped onto his girlfriend ship to safety.

His biggest Flashback came.

A much smaller and younger him sat in a chair, in front of him were figures shrouded by darkness.

"XY. We have discovered a world that is very similar to our own. Not all of them can bend the elements like we can but there is an individual amongst them called the 'Avatar'. From stories, it says that this person will be born over and over again. The Avatar is an extremely powerful person" Said, the figure in front of him. "We fear that those on that planet will continue growing generation after generation in power. Sooner or later they will completely destroy their own planet and look for another planet to invade"

"Our planet is much like their own. We are the closest to them in term of being able to be habitable" Said, a woman voice. "Our planet is also close to being filled up. And what we do know about that planet is from our Spies. But they were unable to blend in well so we do not know how a person from that planet thinks. Are they monsters incapable of being reasoned with? Are they a large threat to us now? If we were to go to war with them, we don't have the data needed to defend ourselves or attack them"

"That's where you come In." Said, the man's voice, making him surprised. "We want you to infiltrate that planet. You will go undercover as a tribe person from what is called the Southern Water Tribe. The whole tribe's memories will be altered to include you so you can slip right in"

He was stunned.

"The mission will be a 10-year long mission" Said, the man. "In that time, we will bind your memories and seal your ability. Your ability is not common there so we do not want to you attract any unnecessary attention On, the day of Sozin comet, your mission will end and your memories will come back. A ship will come for you a week later, just before your image is removed from everybody you have ever met on the mission. Do you accept this mission?"

A mission where his memories would be bound and his ability were bound for 10 years?

He stood up and said. "I will be honoured to take this mission. How can I say no to protecting this planet?"

"Then XY, you will go by the name of 'Sokka' while on Earth," said, the man. "You will be escorted to the planet in a week time. We look forward to hearing your report"

They got off the ship just to meet Aang and what looked like the corpse of the Firelord.

"That was amazing!" He said as he was helped to walk.

His girlfriend left him with Toph to check on the body.

"So, is he...you know?" Suki said. "Did you finish the job?"

But then the corpse start moving.

"I'm still alive" growled the fire lord making all three of them take a step back.

Wait. He was still alive!?

They all looked at Aang questionably.

"I learned that there was another way to defeat him. I took his bending away" Aang said, making all of their eyes widen.

"Wow. Who taught you that?" Toph said.

"A giant Lion turtle," Aang said.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear," Toph said, impressed.

He hopped over to his girlfriend and faced the downed and powerless Firelord.

"We'll look at you, Buster. Now that your fire bending is gone" He said, "Guess, we'll call you...THE LOSER LORD"

He struck a nerve.

"I am the Pheonix King!" The man growled, before losing all strength in his body and flopping down like a drunkard.

"Oh, I sorry I did not mean to offend you," Toph said. "Phoneix king... of getting his butt whooped!"

"Yeah. How about the king... of the" Suki began before saying things that made all of them cringe. "Guys, who don't win?"

"Leave the Nicknames to us, Honey," Toph said.

They all watched as the Comet pasted.

It was a beautiful Sunset.

"What's wrong?" Suki said, seeing his unusual serious face.

"Oh, nothing." He said, turning to her. "I just can't believe that a 100-year-old war is over just like that. We did more in 2 years than any highly trained adults ever did. I was just wondering what I'll do from now on"

"Maybe, you can get to know me better before popping the question?" She said, giving him a kiss on the cheeks.

"That is a possibility," He said.

To think all this would be gone in a week.

In a week, Sokka would have never existed.

However, the name Sokka may vanish from the history books but he had created a legacy.

A legacy lives on even after a thousand years go by.

He was the 'Wise Cracking Genius General' who was a huge factor in the ending of a war that involved the entire world and transcended 3 generations.

It was because of this Legacy that Aang and the group would soon realise they were missing somebody.

And scene!

If you want more, Follow, Fav and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.

Enjoy!

The hundred-year-old war with the Fire Nation vs the world had come to a close in the most unexpected way possible.

The Avatar took the Fire lord bending away, and the man was currently enjoying the prison he chucked many innocent people in.

Zuko own sister had gone insane and was currently locked away in hopes that she would get better while he took up the mental as the New Firelord.

Due to the sudden peace that came after the war, many would have thought the War never happened.

However, the earth would always remember the bloodshed, the wails of misery and anger.

It would be disrespectful to all those who died to pretend the war never happened.

So they were having a big funeral for all those who died in those 100 years even if they had never met them in person or knew their names.

Zuko knew that he had a long way to go to take the first steps into curing the world's hatred of the Fire Nation.

And now Sokka was acting weird.

"So Suki, look what I brought." Sokka said, dressed in water tribe clothes and holding a necklace.

Suki eyebrow twitched because it was the fourth this week.

"T-Thank you, Sokka" She said taking it.

Than Sokka yelled to Katara.

"KATARA. I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Sokka said.

Unfortunately his sister wasn't as tolerate as his girlfriend since she too was receiving gifts from him.

"NO! GIVE IT TO TOPH!" Katara said, stopping Sokka in his tracks.

Toph who was next to her said. "I don't want a present that was meant for you!"

"I got a new necklace for you too" Sokka said, getting one out of his pocket.

"...Ill accept it" said, Toph taking it.

Suddenly, Sokka got an idea and said. "Let's all take a picture"

"A picture?" Aang said

"Yes, a picture" Sokka said. "The war is over and we are all important people." then he slipped inbetween both Zuko and

Mai like a snake surprising both of them. "Mai and Zuko are now King and Queen of the Fire Nation and I'm sure they will be kick ass while doing it" hugging the uncomfortable two before slipping to Toph. "Toph is now the first person ever to Metal Bend which means people will be putting her name down in history books and they would be reading about her for all of eternity" making her surprised because she had no idea how famous she now was.

Sokka slipped to Katara and said. "You are now the most kick ass Water Bender of all time. You'll surely be remembered for your relationship with Aang as well."

Both Aang and Katara face exploded from embarrassment, it sure was entertaining for everybody else to see.

"And than there is me" Sokka said before sparkling and for some reason had a cape on. "The incredible good looking genius battle strategist who's brain ended a 100 year old war and who is so good that nothing escapes his eye"

"Oh, really. And who was it that became High in the desert?" Katara said, striking her brother where it hurt.

And Everybody began to laugh seeing Sokka face.

"E-Er, so I don't have many fine moments" Sokka said. "But I still think that it's a good idea"

Suddenly an old man said. "I think it's a fantastic idea"

They all turned to see Iroh.

"Uncle" Zuko said.

"And since where all together. I must ask you all to come to my shop and drink my legendary tea" Said Iroh, surprising them all. "We just went to a funeral, it would be nice to relax a bit before you all go on your separate ways"

They all looked at each other.

"Fine by me" Sokka said.

"I heard the tea is pretty good" Toph said, she just didn't want to go back to her parents just yet.

Everybody had no problem with it and followed Iroh to a shop.

It took twenty minutes to walk there in which Sokka tried to fill in the silence.

They entered his shop and was greeted with calming plants.

"Let me make Tea for you all" Iroh said.

"Uncle, let me help" Zuko said.

"Nonsense" Iroh said. "Your a big man now Zuko. Let your Uncle treat you just this once"

And Mai managed to pull Zuko down and sit with the others.

They all watched the man do his thing that irratated people just over 2 years ago and now he was renowned for it.

"So did I ever tell you guys how I, Toph and Suki took down a whole fleet of Fire Nation air balloons while in the sky?" Sokka said to Aang and those who weren't there.

"You mean the day, you almost killed us and were yelling for us to get on the roof while you rammed our high jack Air Ballon into the Others like a crazy person?" Suki said.

"Wait. So thats why there was yelling and explosions" Toph said. "We did that? cool!"

"Way to tell an exciting tale in 30 seconds flat, Suki" Sokka said, with a sour face.

"...Sorry, Sokka" Said, Suki.

"Tea is served" Said, Iroh and they were all hit with a fantastic smell. "Its a Tea I only make with somebody special to me"

Special people, huh? Sokka thought as he stared at the tea.

"Whats wrong, Sokka?" Suki said, snapping him out of it.

"Huh? What?" Sokka said, before saying. "I think I fell asleep with my eyes open"

His statement got laughs.

Only Sokka could so such a thing.

Sokka picked up the teacup to his lips and inhaled it deeply like a seasoned Tea drinker before taking the plunge.

It was a mistake.

"SO HOT!" He said.

"Well of course, it is." Katara said, rolling her eyes. "That's why we take small sips like a normal person until its cool enough to full drink"

"Should you really be saying that Miss girlfriend of the Avatar?" Sokka said.

Both Katara and Aang faces exploded.

"Oh, this going to be fun" Sokka said, with a smile that did not bode well for Katara or Aang.

Everybody was just watching the show.

Then he took another gulp and did not stop as if the Tea had already miraculousily cooled onto his tongue.

He took note of everything and his mind registered all the ingredients that Iroh had put in the Tea.

Then when it was all gone he put the Tea down as if he had just won a competition.

"Done!" Sokka said, before saying to Iroh. "That was the best Tea I have ever had. I'm surely going to remember this when I'm gone"

"When your gone?" Toph said, instantly picking that up.

Sokka realised he had slipped as they all turned to look at him.

"Yeah, when Ive gone back to the Water Tribe" said Sokka covering his tracks. "There is no way I will find Tea this good in such a cold place. And it's going to suck travelling long distances without Appa just to get some good tea"

The animal gave his roar of approval in the background.

"But now you can have dad all to yourself" Katara said. "Weren't you the one who went to an unescapable prison surrounded by lava just to free Dad and the others?"

"...Katara. I was young and stupid back then" Sokka said.

"That was 6 months ago" Katara said and they all laughted at Sokka expression.

They were all going to miss this dynamic.

Than Sokka noticed something and said. "Well it looks like we're all done. How about that Picture?"

The Picture, again?

"And of course it would be done by yours truly" Sokka said, making them all raise an eyebrow. "I've gotten seriously good in perfectly the brush stroke." He said this like a paid artist.

And Katara rolled her eyes.

"Iroh. Can I use some of your tools?" Sokka said.

"There in the back" said, Iroh before getting up saying. "Let me show you"

Sokka followed him into the store room.

Immediately he was gone, Toph said.

"I can't be the only one who thinks that Sokka is acting weird, right?"

"Totally" Mai said.

"He's given me so many Necklaces that I can wear them on my arm" said, Suki.

"But I wonder what's bothering him?" Aang said.

"I don't know but Sokka will come to us at his own pace" Katara said before saying. "And if not..."

She would force it out of her brother.

However nobody know that today was his last day and they may never see Sokka again.

"I've got everything" Sokka said coming back inside with all the required materials.

He sat down and put the brush in the ink like a professional and made a huge show in rolling out the Paper.

"You may all begin positioning yourself" Sokka said and Katara rolled her eyes.

They all got up and started to mess around with the positions of each other, it took an hour to get something privately professional looking.

"Done?" Sokka said, almost falling asleep.

"We're ready" they all said.

Sokka picked up the brush and put it onto the paper before doing the biggest stroke they all had ever seen.

"It would be interesting to see what it looks like when he's done" Aang said.

Then Sokka began to draw while barely even looking at them, as he did one strike after another.

Than suddenly he sped up as if he was getting his second wind, surprising them all.

Now his eyes weren't even looking at them and was full focused on the Paper?

Was the Paper smoking?

It really was smoking! They could see smoke raise from it.

20 minutes later, Sokka put down the brush and said. "Done. Behold my master piece"

He sat up grabbed the paper and turned it around, they were all expecting to see a massive mess.

What they saw had them shocked.

It was an incredibly detailed version of themselves on paper, even to the little detail on their robes.

It was the most realistic drawing they had ever seen, putting even the most skilled painters hired to draw Royalty to shame.

"Is it good?" Toph asked, because she couldnt see.

"It's amazing" Zuko said.

"I call the technique. The Sokka smoking Art" Sokka said as he put it on the table for even Iroh to see.

They all looked and was still shocked by the pure detail done in 20 minutes.

Hell they wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't watched him.

"An incredible portrait, Sokka" Said Iroh even he had to admit it was good. "You would make a fine Painter if you ever decide to plunge into that"

"Its so life like" Katara said shocked by her brothers skills.

"I wanted to capture all your esscense" Sokka said, looking proud.

"We can have this Portrait in the Royal palace" Mai said it was that good.

"Sorry guys but no can do" Sokka said, surprising all of them. "I'm taking this portrait."

"Why? You clearily have an amazing skill don't you think its kind of a waste?" Aang said. "You can just make another one"

"Aang, I won't produce another one. This portrait is special" Sokka said looking at it with an unreadable expression before he rolled it up and said. "Well, I've got somewhere to be. Maybe I'll still be here in the morning"

Then he actually walked out with the portrait.

They all looked at each other.

"I'll go after my brother" said, Katara going after him.

Katara found him sitting on a ledge.

"Katara, what are doing here?" Sokka said, surprising her since he could feel her coming.

"My own brother stormed out over a painting" Katara said.

"I didn't storm out. I just needed some fresh air" Sokka said.

Katara sat next to him.

There was nothing but silence between them.

"It's over isn't it" Suddenly Sokka surprising her. "The War. Our advantures with Aang. Discovering exciting and weird places. Meeting amazing people. It's over now"

His time here was over, now.

"When we go back to the Water Tribe. I'm just going to be regular old Sokka again." Sokka said. "I'll vanish into obsecuristy. And than I'll have to figure out how to make the distance between me and Suki work. Do I come with her? But what about my family? Does she come live with me? But what about her family? I've spent so long running for my life that I don't know if I can just slip back in and forged it all"

"Sokka...you'll never forget it all" Katara said. "Those experiences stay with you for ever and become apart of you. Remember what you were like when we discovered Aang? You did not believe that Appa could fly. You were just waiting for an excuse to kick Aang out. You did not think a woman could be kick ass"

"Yeah... And I continued to believe it until a woman beat my ass" Sokka said. "Back then, I didn't know how big the world was and dad gave me the task of protecting the Village. I thought I was some kind of Superman until a Fire Nation solider threw me like a rag doll"

"And now you have Suki to throw you like a Rag Doll and me" Katara said, before adding. "I'll make sure to keep you level headed"

"...Thanks Katara" Sokka said, surprising her.

"I only gave you words" Katara said.

Sokka smiled and Katara thought his smile looked fake.

#Sunset#

Both Katara and Sokka prepared to go with their dad when suddenly time stopped.

"Xy" said, a person drawing his attention away.

Two people dressed in clothes that would have everybody looking appeared before him.

"Im ready" Sokka said, now become Xy.

He began to walk away and he didn't even look at Katara or the man who he risked it all for.

Xy walked to them and one of them got out a yellow crystal.

Xy took the crystal and then suddenly there was a flash.

He and the men teleported away.

Time started again.

Katara followed her father onto the balloon.

She felt like she has forgotten something important.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


End file.
